I think I like her
by Short Blade
Summary: When it Eren spends time in the castle before the first trip outside the walls, waiting Corporal Levi takes him to the city. During the trip, he realizes that for an unknown reason, he would like to see Annie. What is the reason for the sudden departure to the city? Is Corporal Levi let go Eren, so that he could meet up with a friend? So what really guided Eren? #CORRECTION#
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** I really like this paring. In my opinion match. I hope you like it :) 

**Sorry for my poor English. I really try.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

- Eren! - Jumped like a scalded when I heard the voice of Corporal Levi coming from the court. I've used it a few days and it's good enough for me to conclude that it is better to respond immediately. I looked out the castle window and answered.

- Yes!?

- Get your stuff and load up on the horse, we go!

- Huh?! Where are you! - I asked surprised, in the end only a month will be my first trip to the walls and nothing was planned for today.

- This is a serious situation! Go down to the bottom of it to find out! - After these words, I decided not to ask just took my stuff and went down the stone steps. At the bottom of the horses were waiting for me Corporal Levi, Petra and Auruo.

I started not sure - So what is ...

- About what?! I really do not know! - Interrupted me Auruo. We're going to Dis .. Auuu - he could not continue because he bit his tongue. I must admit at first it was horrible, but now it's funny.

- You're making progress, you do not need to go horseback riding, and even so shalt bruise, ha, ha, ha - as always commented on his behavior Petra. - So Eren go to the District Stohess in Sina Wall.

- For what purpose? - Intrigued me, so I immediately asked.

- After disinfectants - said Corporal Levi glare. I knew that at this moment it is better not to comment. - The lock must be appropriate for us, if we are to live in these ruins for another twenty-six days - after these words the face of Corporal Levi's face reminded me of our instructor training camp. No, not just for him. A few times I've seen a similar expression in Annie. It's just that with her was a little different. I wonder what he was doing. - Okay we go - stopped me thinking Corporal Levi declaring all that time to go.

- And what about the others? - I asked, walking in the horse.

- Others see to the castle - we left. The horses began to gallop. In front of me is going Auruo, next to Peter and me Corporal Levi. Well I knew it was not an accident. It is their formation in case I turned into a titan. They do not trust me, but I have no reason to be surprised. -Wondering why I let you fly with us? - Corporal Levi asked me a question not expected.

- So ... I have to admit that a little wrong. I thought it was too early so I could go anywhere with you - I said, surprised.

I do not know what you're thinking, but for some reason I'd rather be sure to keep out where lots of people. Be warned, if you see something suspicious in your hand, it will not be restrained. - As of now I looked at it I'm the only one who does not have the equipment planning. - Something like?

- Do not. I understand the situation - I answered quickly.

- That's right - Corporal Levi said with his typical expression.

- Eren, do not worry it'll be fun - Petra said, then pulled on his horse closer and whispered. - Corporal Levi found that contact with civilization good for you - and then drove off a bit. I turned back, I regretted it right away, so the corporal eyes pierced me that I looked back ahead. But if what he says Petra is true, it's hard for me to believe. Since I am staying in this castle, I met scouts have been in their environment. In spite of this it's still too short would state what they are really.

- Huh - I sighed deeply, but so that no one heard. Nice to finally leave the castle. If I had known earlier might be able to tell me before Armin and Mikasa. I wonder what do they do? And the others? When I heard that Marco was killed, I was really hurt. When to Mikasa and Armin died I do not know what I would do. Annie ... - Huh?

- What happened? - Said Petra.

- What? No, it's okay - Petra nodded her head in understanding. I noticed that Auruo looked at me. I bet that Corporal Levi also, but I did not want to risk to be reversed. More importantly, I noticed that recently more I think about Annie. Why? It is true that the training camp, many of them trained. While I was training, and she went with me what she wanted. - Ha, ha - I do not know why, but I laughed unconsciously. Luckily, no one noticed. The more I think about it, only one comes to mind. Could it be ...

- I can see the gate to the district Stohess! - Shouted to me Auruo so for all to hear.

- Eren, put a hood. It is better that others did not know you were here - dutifully obeyed. We approached the gate, through which passed a lot of people. We slowed down and calmly crossed the gate.

- All right, here we go down the horses - said Corporal Levi. - I see the gendarmerie. Say hello to them - on the face of Corporal debuted a sinister smile. He came to them, told them something, no matter what, but it was so strong, that they came to our horses.

- Do not worry about the horses, take care of them - said one of the gendarmes. You could see some of the pits grimace on his face as well as others. Once you have left the horses, all headed in the direction of the market. After a while, Petra turned to me.

- Corporal Levi always behaves as he sees the king's soldiers - with a smile, said Petra.

- Corporal Levi is not the only one. I, too, so I can - commented Auruo thumb pointing at you.

- Only you are this way - he said Petra.

- What? You'll see ...

- Hey! - Suddenly we all jumped at the voice of Corporal Levi. - Do not forget why we're here.

- Yes! - Answered simultaneously.

We walked in the direction of the market, so quietly, that I began to wonder about the events that have taken place and which were supposed to have. In the end it is not known if this is not the last time I'm in the district. I know that Armin and Mikasy is not here, but I'd love to talk with them. I did not see them from the ceremony to the allocation of the division. I still do not understand why they and others have chosen scouts. Even Jean. No, wait, do not we all. There was one person who chose a different branch.

- Annie - I said under my breath. If I'm not mistaken when it acceded to the Police, it is that the district has been assigned. I smiled. I would like to meet her. I do not know why, but I know he needs it. However, it is possible that Corporal Levi let me go alone. Even with an escort, may not agree, because the corporal would like to get back to the castle. But I have to try.

- Corporal Levi-said.

- Hm. What is it? - Answered without looking at me. So I kept going.

- This district is stationed my friend. I would like to see how he was doing. Could ...

- I could see her? - Finished for me and then turned away. To my surprise, his face was calm.

- Do you realize what you're asking.

- Yes, I know, but this opportunity may not come again to me. Please. - For a moment there was silence. After a moment.

- Auruo, go with it - on my face debuted a broad smile.

- What, are you serious, Corporal Levi! - Exclaimed surprised Auruo. Petra also looked puzzled.

- Yes. You have one hour. Auruo as soon as you see something suspicious kill him - in spite of these words, a smile on my face did not disappear.

- ... All right, I understand. I'll take care of him - said Auruo with great reluctance.

- Petra, you and me we'll be buying our detergents. I'll see you all there where we left the horses.

- Thank you! - I said.

- You better hurry - replied curtly. Then he headed for the market.

- Do not be lazy, let's go! - Auruo said while pushing me. I really do not know what I expected when we meet her, but I know I very much want to.

We stood in front of the main building of the Gendarmerie. It happened at the entrance of a few soldiers. I decided to ask them. But before I could, he came to me Auruo.

- It is better that I should ask. It will be safer if you do not know that you're here.

- All right. What do you call this your girlfriend? - He asked, his face grim. I felt strange when he said it.

- It ... not my girlfriend! - I said loudly, ashamed.

- Invalidly. I asked you a question, so I look forward - said without changing facial expressions. You can see that trying to pretend Corporal Levi. Just at that moment I was slightly annoyed.

- Annie Leonhardt - when I said Auruo without words directed towards facing the gendarmes. Actually, when uttered her name, I realized that I did not really know much about her. She mentioned that she trained with his father, but that's the only thing that reminds me. His thoughts were interrupted me Auruo approaching.

- Well, from what I have said patrols the area on the east side by the wall.

- It's a big area - I replied.

- After the way they reacted rather your friend does not enjoy too much Sincerely among the branches. Therefore, they were not much interested in exactly where it could be found.

- Sincerely? - I did not understand what was going on, but if this is the situation that it remains for me nothing more than to find her.

- Mr. Auruo time we finish, hurry up.

- He! This is my text. Listen I'm only here because I Corporal Levi chose me. You'd better forget it! - Said firmly.

- I know. Thank you.

- Pff. That's better. Come on!

- Yes! - Ran toward the eastern wall. Me and Mr. Auruo we realized that if we do not come back, then Corporal Levi may be the last person I see. In a literal sense. We ran so next closest building next to the wall. I hope that we'll get lucky and it will run quickly. We stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

- We run so he, he, he, and we can not find it. Where he, he, he is your girl might be? - Said to me, barely out of breath Auruo.

- It's strange, after all, he, he, he should be here and it is not my girl - should patrol the area so why can not we find it? Life is not that simple. I've never been. Sometimes, though, could use some exceptions to this rule. Rules?

- Wait a minute, Mr. Auruo.

- Hm? What is it?

- You said that Annie does not enjoy respect.

- So? - Asked the surprised Auruo not knowing where this conversation.

- What I mean is that if you do not enjoy it sincerely mean that she could not neglect your work.

- So you're saying that instead of working to be lazy, right?

- It would be like her - I said quickly. Do not know much about it, but when it comes to commitment I could even write a book about it.

- Look, the police, most people are not applied to the conduct of its activities which is one of the reasons why corporal Levi so they do not suffer. I do not know that your friend, but I doubt that it was the reason for the lack of respect for her.

- Hm.

- If you belong to those who have been involved, I know where to find her - said Auruo. And on his face he could see fatigue.

- Seriously! - I shouted in surprise.

- Yeah, we reach there, so you better have the strength in my legs.

- Of course I do! - Set off as soon as I said those words. Headed in the opposite direction from the wall. In the depths of the city. Between the buildings became a tavern. We have stayed with her.

- It's here - Auruo said.

- Here?

- If it is not there, then I do not know where to look - in the words Auruo for a moment I felt strange. It remains for me nothing more than to find out.

- I'm going. - I walked through the door wide open. I stood in the doorway and began to slowly look around. There were a lot of people, residents, traders, several members of the division. But I could not see Annie. I walked up the stairs to the top floor, however, and there she was. I felt at that moment that I will not have any chance to find it. Going down the stairs I saw a girl in blond hair tied. She sat in the corner so that no one has seen her. Yes, it was Annie.


	2. Chapter II

******A/N: **It will be very interesting. I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter II**

For a moment I stood still. I was wondering where should begin when walking up to it. She had not noticed me yet.

- What, you've found it? - Coming up to me asked Auruo.

- Yes, sitting there. - She pointed the finger.

- So what? What are you waiting for? Go to his girlfriend. - He nudged me with his hand on the shoulder.

- I'm going, and it is not ..

- Yes, I know. You have to twenty minutes, so you better hurry. I'll be watching from above you would not have gone. I will calmly listened - and then headed up the stairs. But I slowly moved toward her.

How much time has passed, the last time I saw her? When we fought for Trost the situation did not allow me to meet her, though perhaps only met me I was not aware of that. I pushed through the herd of people, I saw that I had not noticed yet, you will have to disconnect yourself from the world and my thoughts move in a completely different place. Just chair standing next to a table where Annie was sitting empty. I grabbed a seat and sat down by removing the hood. I thought that here and so I no one will recognize me.

- Hi, Annie - I said with a hidden smile, raising his right hand at the same time. Annie on my words lifted my head, and I saw in her eyes, surprise, you could rarely see such a response from Annie.

- ... Eren? - Said with a calm expression. It was obvious that she would not show surprise. - What are you doing here? - Out of the question until he wanted to ask and what is she doing here, but I thought otherwise will lead the conversation.

- You know, just happened to be me and my squad arrived to purchase a few things. Mr. Auruo, who accompanies me he wanted to look here, and that would not have anything to do here, I decided to go with it. - Well in the end I will not tell her, you know, Annie ran down the whole town to find you.

- So, where's your partner? - She asked as if nothing.

- Is at the top, probably something he drinks and watches me - I said with a weary expression.

- You do not drink?

- Me? I did not just come to the party. - Now, my mind went. - Actually, you ask whether I drink, not that I watched?

- I decided that this is not something I want to talk - saying these words I noticed a brief smile. I was raised in the spirit.

- Ha, ha confident and so you can imagine why this is my situation - her expression did not change when uttered those words - what about you? As the police?

- This is exactly what I expected. Police work on their own terms. Just as I am now.

- What's that? - Know where to take this question, but I was curious.

- So now I should be on patrol, but instead I sit with you and talk to where I should be - although Annie said those words gave no sign of it a specific emotion, but enough to get me a little that has not stopped the questions - it's my turn. Where is your couple?

- Couple? - I asked.

- Couple - repeated.

Had she o ..

- You mean the Mikasa and Armin?

- Always be next to you milling around. And most especially her. - I noticed in her voice a little nervous, but I did not understand why.

- You know, Annie, that many of them went through. Unfortunately, they are not part of the branch to which they belong.

- I understand - At this point, I did not know what to say or what to ask. However, and as I was concerned, I would like to know a little more about it. - You still have moments of time?

- He? So ten minutes - I said surprised.

- Good. Let's go out for a while - I was not sure, but it seemed like she was something moved.

- Do you know the Mr. is with me Auru .. - Did not finish

- We will only entrance. But you will not do anything - I noticed a small smile on her face. When we left the table, I looked up where you Auruo drinking alcohol with someone. I do not even know what was going on around him. We left before they both stood, we relied on a wall at the entrance, but so that no one in front of us was not. - Eren, you set off in a month.

- I know.

- Are you afraid?

- A little bit.

- What are you afraid of? - She asked me another question without looking at me.

- What? I do not know, but I think that I'd lose the two of them - I said without looking at her. - I spent the rest of that training.

- I get it.

I was not sure about it to ask, but I thought it more this way I do not have - Annie, you're worried about me? - As soon as I asked that question immediately looked away.

- And you want to? - I noticed that word when he teased me during training.

- Maybe? - Annie smiled slightly.

- Eren - his voice became serious. - Come on feel the same towards the Titans like they used to?

- Yes - I answered quickly, but you could hear a slight anger in my voice.

- ... I understand - she said, turning to the other side. I do not know now what Annie's on your mind.

- Annie, I'll definitely be back. - She turned slowly to me. - So, you need not worry about me.

- Fear? - I noticed that expression changed so that you typically see in her. - I once were dead - when those words reminded me of what happened in the past, until I sped up the pressure. - You can die a second time if, within five minutes you do not return to the meeting place.

- Huh? What? - I was surprised.

- Your time is up - replied firmly.

- Time? The moment of it! I forgot. Wait a minute - I ran to the front door, headed for the stairs, ran after them and I cried to the Lord Auruo who just drank. - Mr. Auruo time we come back we stop there!

- Time? Time ... holly shit! - Quickly got up, threw the money on the counter. - Quickly, we run! - And then ran down the stairs and jumped out the door. - Hey, Eren!

What are you stopping?! - Auruo shouted to me.

- Only to say goodbye! - Shouted back. I went to Annie. - Annie, we'll meet again. Certainly. - I could not understand her facial expressions.

- I know - replied calmly. - I'm not sure. - At this point, it seemed to me as if she knew what could happen to me, but it meant that she does not look pleased.

- Annie, I did not die. - I was a little upset.

- I know - said the same word.

- I do not understand, are you kidding me ... - At this point Auruo voice interrupted me.

- Start running!

- Go on waiting for you - she said to me, Annie. For a moment I was glad that I did not have to end those words. Who knows where this conversation would lead.

- I go, definitely see you in a month! - I looked into her eyes and ran. I ran with you Auruo soon as possible. We arrived at the venue, inch wound.

- In line with the time - told us Corporal Levi standing with his horse and at the Petra with a backpack, which was purchased items.

- I'm sorry, Corporal Levi - I said. - It's my fault because I lingered.

- No, it's my fault Corporal Levi, - Auruo said.

- Do not care about your reasons. You are on time. Everything else I do not care - we looked at it at the same time. It was evident that Petra laughed.

- Yes, it is! - We said together.. With that, we took the horses and headed towards zamkowi. In the way back all the time we could hear Petra, Which is teased Auruo, saying it smells like alcohol.

- Eren - Corporal Levi said the first time since we got the horses.

- Yes?

- You did what you had to do? - I wondered for a moment the question and answer.

- I do not know. I think so.

- I understand - only got one word.

As I came back, I remembered the moment when he said farewell to Annie. Maybe it was just my imagination, but when it deviated from, I heard the word "Sorry". Why would she apologize to me?Surely I only seemed. However, if this is true, then the next time I'll ask for it and other things about her. As I no longer think that I begin to understand why I wanted to see her.

- I think I like her - I said.

**End**


End file.
